Smallville (Season 11, E10 Part 2 Fan-Made)
by christian.shafer.1
Summary: Part 2 of the mid-season finale also part 2 of the special cross over with the CW's current TV show The Flash with Smallville. This is the climax of the mid-season. Find out what happens to our favorite characters. Let me know what you think, and if you haven't check out my other episodes. I hope everyone enjoys it and thank you all for your support!
**Season 11- Episode 10: Fastest (Part 2)**

 _Scene: 24 hours have passed since the last scene from part one. Lex and Eobard have now hooked up the tachyon particle engine. Meanwhile Green Lantern (John Stewart) and the Flash (Barry Allen) are meeting with Bruce Wayne at Wayne Enterprises whom has granted them the funding needed in order to create a competing engine. They are in a laboratory and are about to begin the build of their own engine_.

 **Barry Allen** : * _Shaking Bruce Wayne's hand_ * Mr. Wayne thank you so much for allowing us to meet you and help us.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Giving a firm handshake and slightly grinning_ * Well your friend Batman made it very convincing and explained to me the situation. Lucky for him I owed him a favor. He saved me from a near scary mugging I almost had a couple years back. So I am honored to be able to help. * _Now releasing the hand shake_ * Now let's get started.

 **Barry Allen** : * _Nodding his head_ * Alright Lantern wait right then for one minute. * _Barry now running to a nearby table with papers on them and begins sketching out his engine design within seconds_ * Alright here we go. * _Now dashing back to the pair handing John the designs_ * I need you to do the heavy lifting I will do all the wiring and hooking up.

 **John Stewart** : Alright. I will. * _Now floating up in the air lifting large pieces of metal along with him_ * Let's get this build and fast.

 **Barry Allen** : Fast? * _Smiling_ * Oh you have no idea. * _Now super speeding and building as he goes_ *

 _Scene: Lex and Eobard now having hooked up the engine are celebrating their achievement. Eobard smiling because he knows he can now use the engine to jump from Earth to Earth and through time. The skies outside have darkened even more appearing as though a storm is rolling in._

 **Lex** : * _Raising a glass of champagne_ * A toast to changing the world. I think this partnership is going to be a good and long one, don't you?

 **Eobard Thawne** : Why yes Lex I do believe so. * _Now glancing over at the engine knowing he can modify it to open a portal at any time_ *

 **Lex** : You know you have inspired me. * _Now looking around his office suite_ * This whole building and company it still feels like my father's. It is not truly mine yet. I am going to rename and revamp it in my own image. * _Grinning_ * LexCorp, how do you think that sounds?

 **Eobard Thawne** : I think it sounds amazing my friend. I think building a vision for yourself and I think it could be revolutionary. Let's just say a fresh start for you.

 **Lex** : Well to a fresh start. * _Now drinking his champagne_ *

 _Scene: Clark is in Watchtower with Victor/Cyborg each of them on a separate computer in the main room. The room is not very bright because light is not streaming through the window. The tower has an eerie feel to it. Clark and Victory/Cyborg each look focused and in their work_.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : * _Typing quickly and flipping through screens rapidly while plugged into the computer_ * Clark did you manager to find anything yet?

 **Clark** : * _Also typing rapidly trying to surf through pages_ * Not quite yet, did you? I know you have an easier time surfing through the internet.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Well don't call it a homerun yet but I did find something in the files I have been working to get into from LuthorCorp that Lex entered in his computer.

 **Clark** : * _Super speeding right behind Victor_ * What did you find?

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Well the particle engine he is using, well he claims it to be Tachyon Particles powering it. Those haven't been proven to exist until Luthor magically found them in his labs. The particle according to his research works on the principle of bending space to generate energy cleanly.

 **Clark** : Bending space? That means that it could have the risk of opening portals like the ones we saw when Apokolips came? * _Clark now analyzing the information alongside Victor_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Not quite these bends in space are more controlled they wouldn't have the same level of risk because they can be controlled to be either force open or closed. At least from what I am gathering by the properties of the Tachyon Particles themselves.

 **Clark** : Alright but if they bend space they could open up temporary portals if the calculations are properly set. At least I think they would if their properties do bend space. * _Clark now finishing the article_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : You would think so but Luthor's research doesn't mention anything of it. Maybe Luthor didn't think of that possibility so he didn't look into it.

 **Clark** : If we found it he will in time. He is a smart guy. * _Clark stepping away from the computer_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Clark, I agree Luthor is a smart guy but if all he is after is money he may not consider the other properties. For now he would be looking at them for efficiency and price cost to his company.

 **Clark** : We have to be ready if that changes. Can you keep an eye on it for me?

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Of course and Tess can help us too. * _Giving Clark a thumbs up for reassurance_ *

 **Clark** : Sounds good but for now I will help you with it up here. After all we are a team. * _Smiling and going back to the computer to help work_ *

 _Scene: Barry Allen and John Stewart have finished building their modified version of the engine. Barry looks over the newly build engine for any flaws. While John floats back down from the air looking over their combined work. Bruce Wayne walks up to the pair and the newly built engine_.

 **Bruce Wayne** : Wow it looks good, and that was a quick work done. I'm impressed. You sure I can't convince you to take an engineering job here? * _Nodding his head to their work while offering Barry a handshake_ *

 **Barry Allen** : * _Shaking Bruce's hand_ * While I greatly appreciate the offer Mr. Wayne I have a planet of my own to protect and my identity is safe there.

 **Bruce Wayne** : Well what do you do for work where you're from? * _Releasing the hand shake_ *

 **Barry Allen** : You know I'm just an ordinary forensic scientist. * _Smiling then a surprised look comes across his face_ * Actually I just remembered something, can you do me a favor Mr. Wayne?

 **Bruce Wayne** : Right ordinary. * _Then looking serious again_ * What can I do for you?

 **Barry Allen** : Well Mr. Wayne I was told you are one of the best on the planet with new technologies. I kind of need you to fix something. * _Taking the ear piece off of his suit_ * You see this transmitter stopped working shortly after I got here, could you take a look for me?

 **Bruce Wayne** : I will give it a look and see what I can do about it. When did it go out? * _Now gently taking apart the ear piece to look at the inside of the piece then pulling out some tools from his briefcase on the floor_ *

 **Barry Allen** : Maybe two days ago or so now. It went out shortly after I lost track of someone. * _Now trying to not divulge too much information_ * I am pretty good with tech myself, but I figure I am in the workplace of one of the best techs on the planet may as well let him look at it.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Looking up for a moment_ * Well I appreciate the gesture. I just see that there appears to be a frequency modulator here. * _Pointing to it with a pair of tweezers_ *

 **Barry Allen** : * _Looking where Bruce is pointing_ * You're right. That is a little strange do you think you can repair it?

 **Bruce Wayne** : I think I can do better than that. * _Now taking out the small piece_ * I have an idea. * _Now pulling out other small electronic piece from his briefcase_ * This technology works on the principle of very small circuits almost nano level, correct?

 **Barry Allen** : Yes, but how did you know?

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Now putting on glasses that have magnifying glass in for the lenses_ * Well I am going to try to putting in the metal alloy I developed for the breaker in the circuit so it doesn't fry when switching frequencies. * _Now rewiring the small modulator_ * I am no genius but this should help.

 **Barry Allen** : You made a metal alloy for this very thing? * _Now watching Bruce's hands very carefully_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : Originally this technology was going to be used for military personnel but they said the alloy was too expensive and rare to develop on a big scale so I have been improving the metal and honing it for communication purposes. * _Now finishing putting back together the ear piece_ *

 **Barry Allen** : Thank you Mr. Wayne. * _Now putting the ear piece back in_ * Cisco? Wells? Caitlin? Can anyone hear me?

 **Cisco Ramon** : Barry? Is that you? We can hear you now, but what happened? Is everything okay? * _Now showing on the other end of the line Cisco, Wells, and Caitlin all in S.T.A.R. labs on Barry's Earth at the main desk in the lab_ *

 **Barry Allen** : * _Smiling brightly_ * Yes Cisco, it is me. I am fine. Just had to make some new friends and they helped me fix the ear piece.

 **Harrison Wells** : * _Now leaning forward to talk more clearly into the microphone_ * Allen, did you find Thawne yet?

 **Barry Allen** : I lost him over here, but I have a hunch I know where he is. He convinced someone on this Earth to build a Tachyon Particle engine.

 **Cisco Ramon** : That's not good Barry, you know he will use that thing to go through space and time again. He knows it's the only way he can stay alive.

 **Barry Allen** : I know that, but look that isn't the point. This Earth didn't know about the particles before so I also made one. Once he knows I built one too he will come for me. I have some friends over here now. We need to set a trap for him. * _Now looking over at John Stewart whom with Bruce is listening to the whole conversation_ *

 **Harrison Wells** : Once you announce your engine is finished to draw him out you have to make sure you are there and ready. If you turn on the engine you can use your speed to create a pull into the certain of the portal that would open.

 **Barry Allen** : That's a good idea. * _Now smiling_ * I also have another idea but you guys have got to be ready on the other side when I send him through.

 **Caitlin Snow** : We'll be ready Barry just be careful.

 **Barry Allen** : I will. I will be back in contact with you. * _Now clicking off the communicator_ *

 **John Stewart** : Well you want to catch us up? * _Now smiling, eager to get back to work_ *

 **Barry Allen** : Absolutely let's get back in contact with the Bat. * _Now looking over to Bruce_ * Thank you Mr. Wayne for everything. I will call you when we are all set up for you to announce the new engine and draw out our unwanted guest.

 **Bruce Wayne** : I will keep an ear out. * _Looking at John Stewart_ * Let Batman know I said thank you for meeting you. If you ever need a job you always have an offer here.

 **Barry Allen** : Thank you. * _Nodding to John Stewart_ * Let's go. * _Now speeding out of the building_ *

 _Scene: Later that day Bruce is preparing for the interview in the main conference room of Wayne Industries which has plenty of windows. Gotham is cloudy but it is mid-day in the city. Barry and John are on stand-by ready for Eobard Thawne to rush in so they can capture him. Meanwhile many reporters are present for the announcement of Bruce Wayne wanting to give an announcement. Lois Lane also being present representing the Daily Planet with pad and pen in hand_.

 **John Stewart** : * _Communicating through an ear piece given to him by Dick Grayson_ * Is everyone else ready and in position?

 **Barry Allen** : I am all set. * _Behind a curtain where the new engine is being revved up_ * Bruce is in position as well. Whenever you are ready to start Bruce you are all clear for go.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Steps up to the podium with reporters talking, taking pictures and preparing for Bruce's speech as Bruce clears his throat_ * I'm sure everybody is wondering why I called this meeting. Well in an attempt to keep up with our competitors Wayne Enterprises has been working around the clock, and we have made a breakthrough.

 **Eobard Thawne** : * _Presently in LuthorCorp now hearing and seeing the TV screen, noticing Bruce Wayne's speech but in normal clothes trying to blend in_ * This ought to be good. * _Grinning_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : I would like to announce Wayne Enterprises has also developed our own version of the Tachyon Particle engine with our head and leading scientists, but the project was kept under wraps for a long time. * _Now taking a pause being bombarded with questions_ *

 **Eobard Thawne** : * _Now visibly angry_ * That is impossible I know he is here. I'm going to end this now. * _Super speeding out of the office_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : Our engine is being held in a top security location so it is not disturbed.

 **Barry Allen** : Alright he should be coming any minute now.

 **Eobard Thawne** : * _Now showing up outside of the maximum security location after running all over Gotham searching but not going to the interview himself so he is not discovered_ * Time to end this Barry.

 **John Stewart** : * _Flying above Barry for back up, ready for Thawne to storm in_ * It's been a pleasure working with you. By the way in case we never meet again after this my name is John and if you ever need a hand let me know.

 **Barry Allen** : Thank you John. Same to you. I will keep in touch and the name is Barry. * _Nodding and now ready to fight_ *

 **Eobard Thawne** : * _Speeding into the facility and seeing Barry now standing directly in front of him_ * Well, well Barry we meet again. I think it's time we end this, don't you?

 **Barry Allen** : Yes it is time we end this. * _Now signaling John above_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Launching energy from his ring right at Thawne_ * This time you won't come back.

 **Eobard Thawne** : * _Super speeding all around, not being touched by Green Lantern's ring energy_ * So Barry you called for back-up I thought we would end this the way we started. Just you * _Now super speeding a punching Barry_ * and me. * _Speeding back to where he was just standing, grinning_ *

 **Barry Allen** : * _Standing back up after being knocked for a loop from the punch_ * You're right, let's finish this. * _Super speeding and hitting Eobard, the two trading blows at super speeds_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Stilling flying above ready to fire from his ring_ * I don't know what I should do. * _Seeing the two moving slowing towards the engine_ * Oh no you don't. * _Protecting the engine from the fight with a bubble of energy_ *

 **Eobard Thawne** : * _Speeding up with Barry the two increasing speed while continuing to fight_ * Come on Barry, you can do better than this. I know you can.

 **Barry Allen** : * _Landing another punch on the jaw of Thawne, dropping him to the floor_ * Shut up! You don't know me. * _Now super speeding around Thawne in a circle as he is getting back up punching him continuously from every direction as he speeds around him_ * It's time we end this. * _Continuing his assault on Thawne who is trying to block as much as he can_ *

 **John Stewart** : Barry let's end this. * _Now turning on the engine and opening the portal_ *

 _Scene: Clark and Victor/Cyborg are still at Watchtower when suddenly they get the energy spike on the monitor of Watchtower they had feared. They both look at the alert ready to leap into action_.

 **Clark** : Victor can you triangulate the position where that energy spike is coming from? * _Now floating in the air_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Of course I can. * _Now rapidly typing on the computer_ * I just need about two minutes.

 **John Stewart** : * _Now standing ready to close the portal at any moment watching Barry relentlessly assault Eobard with a flurry of punches_ * Come on, you got this.

 **Barry Allen** : * _Now landing one final punch dropping Eobard to the ground_ * That one is for my mother.

 **John Stewart** : * _Now sending a bubble around Thawne, lifting him off the ground_ * Once you are through I will shut the portal. *Now throwing Eobard through the portal*

 **Barry Allen** : * _Smiling_ * Thank you John. Stay in touch. * _Now nodding and giving a reassuring smile_ * I will just be a call away if you need me. * _Super speeding through the portal, John then closing the portal_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Got it. * _Clark seeing the coordinates and flying out faster than a speeding bullet_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Changing back into his normal human form a split second before Superman flies into the room_ *

 **Clark** : * _Flying in through the front doors_ * Is everyone okay? What happened here?

 **John Stewart** : The engine malfunctioned I shut it down as quickly as possible. But who are you? * _John now making sure to not give away any unnecessary information_ *

 **Clark** : I am Superman. * _Clark now landing on the ground gently in front of John_ * I just had a distress call from here and wanted to make sure the situation is under control.

 **John Stewart** : Thank you but we have it all under control now. Just will have to go back to the drawing board.

 **Clark** : * _Now floating back up into the sky and preparing to leave_ * Have a safe day. * _Flying away_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Now looking down at his ring_ * You too Superman, you too. * _Clicking his communication device_ * Stewart to cave, you will never guess who I just ran into, and who he looks exactly like. I don't like this.


End file.
